Phoebe's new life
by princessbutterfly333
Summary: After Phoebe gets married she thinks everything is gonna be alright with the new child but when she has a premonition she is not certain of anything anymore. Especially when they have an unexpected, and unwanted visitor.
1. The New Addition to the Haliwells

Phoebe walked around the house humming at 8:00 AM.

"What's with you?" Piper asked grumpily.

"Oh nothing. I'm just really happy. I still can't believe I'm gonna be a mom," Phoebe replied excitedly.

"I'm really happy for you. So, how's Dex taking the news," Piper awaited an answer.

"When I told him I was pregnant he had just accepted the fact that I am a witch so this really put him over the edge," Phoebe responded.

"Yeah, I guess finding out your wife is a witch and is pregnant with your child could do that to you," Piper said sarcastically.

"What's all the chit-chat about," Paige said entering the kitchen.

"We're just talking about the new addition to the Haliwells,'' Piper said.

"Do you think I'm gonna be a good mom? I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy. Should I name it with a "p"? Can I..."

"Phoebe!" Paige cut her off mid-sentence," Everything is gonna be just fine. You have Dex so you won't be a single parent and besides you have us. Don't stress."

"I know it's just," phoebe sighed, "We just came out of retirement and I don't know how Dex and the baby are gonna be around demons and Leo doesn't have powers anymore."

"Like Paige said," Piper continued, "Don't stress. We can figure this out as we go along."

"Why are you always right, Piper," Phoebe said throwing a playful punch.

"That's because I'm the oldest," Piper replied.

"Hey, are you guys having a family meeting without me," Leo joked.

"Just a little girl talk," Paige said.

"Well leave me out of it," Leo said grabbing a drink out of the fridge.

"We just finished," Phoebe said, "Has anyone seen Billy lately?"

"Oh, um, I saw her yesterday at the mall," Paige said, "She said she would be over later today. I'm making her study more magic. Why do you want to know?"

"She's the only one I haven't told about the baby yet," Phoebe replied, "She's gonna flip out when I tell her." Just then, a demon shimmered in behind Phoebe.

"Demon!" Piper shouted as she vanquished him by blowing him up.

"Looks like things are getting back normal," Paige remarked. Since the sisters had came out of retirement demons had been shimmering in like clockwork.

"Unfortunately," Phoebe said looking at her bulging stomach.

"We will just have to get use to it again," Piper said.

"I know," Phoebe said glancing around at her family, "We all know."


	2. Phoebe's Premonition

"Dex?" Phoebe said opening the door to Dex's apartment. He was nowhere in sight, but she let herself in with the key Dex gave her after they got married. Phoebe set her keys down, touching the counter top and was flashed into a premonition:

Dex was walking down a dark alleyway. He was calling someone named

Claire. Out of the shadows, a demon with a long scar across his entire right

eye jumped out and put his knife-sharp nails to Dex's throat and said in a

deep scraggly voice, "Where's Claire."

And just as quick as it came the premonition was gone. Phoebe gasped at what she just saw. She pecked up her keys and went out the door. When she got to the elevator the doors opened and Dex walked out.

"Phoebe," Dex said, "What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Phoebe said a little shaken, "We gotta go."

"What?" Dex was confused, "Where do we gotta go?"

"To the manor. I gotta talk to my sisters," Phoebe said trying to pull him into the elevator with her, but he pulled away.

"Well, I have some work to do so you can go and I'll stay here," Dex said starting to walk away but Phoebe grabbed him.

"Dex!" Phoebe shouted and then brought her voice to a whisper, "I had a premonition that a demon would try to kill you, so we have to go now and talk to my sisters."

The car ride to the manor was very tense especially with Dex asking the same questions over and over again.

"What did he look like?" Dex asked for the third time.

"Dex, I told you, he had a scar across his right eye," Phoebe said with a sigh, "Are you sure you are gonna be OK?"

"Well I was OK, but then again I just found out I might be killed by a demon," Dex said, "So why are you all calm whin your husband could die and leave your child fatherless?"

"Well, stuff like this happens a lot around here or I mean," Phoebe sighed because she had confused herself as well as Dex, "What I mean is that I have had a lot of visions of people dying and I'm just glad my vision wasn't like that and besides we can still get you out of this."

"That really helps," Dex said saracasticly as they pulled up to the manor.

"Piper! Paige! Get yourselves down here now!" Phoebe shouted as she opened the doors the manor.

"What is all the shouting for," Paige said with Billy and Piper behind her.

"First we need to talk, but we can do that while I'm looking through the 'Book of Shadows'," Phoebe said rushing up stairs with Dex following.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Phoebe, what happened and why is he here," Piper said referring to Dex.

"He has a name," Dex said.

"Sorry," Piper muttered as she rolled her eyes but began to chase them up the stairs. As they reached the attic Phoebe began to tell them about her vision.

"Dex was looking for someone named Claire," Phoebe said turning to Dex.

"WHAT!" Piper and Paige said in unison.

"How dare you two-time my sister," Paige said walking towards Dex.

"Hey! Wait! I don't even know anyone named Claire," Dex said tripping over a box of white candles.

"You guys! First, we need to find the demon and then if he is two-timing me and only if, you can do whatever you want with him," Phoebe said with her hands on her hips.

"Phoebe!" Dex cried still sitting on the floor.

"Let's back up here. Demon?" Piper said, "Phoebe you know you're in no condition to fight a demon."

"That's why I was hoping you could," Phoebe said with a slight smile, "and I don't think the demon was after Dex. He said ' Where's Claire."

"What did he look like," Piper said with a sigh. She knew she would regret it.

"He had a scar across his right eye and his nails," Phoebe trailed off with a horrified look on her face, "They were sharper than knifes."

Paige was already flipping through the pages of the 'Book of Shadows' looking for the description Phoebe gave them.

"Got 'em," Paige exclaimed, "Is this him?" she asked Phoebe pointing to a picture in 'The Book'.

"Yeah, that's him," Phoebe said staring at the picture.

"The Name-Less One?" Paige said, "What kinda name is that?"

"It says here that he prays on young powerful witches," Piper said, "And if he doesn't consume enough power by Friday the thirteenth he will vanquish."

"Well when is Friday the thirteenth?" Phoebe asked.

"Next Friday, but we have a problem,"Paige said with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Piper said as she walked over to the book.

"We need the power of three to vanquish this demon," Paige said.

"So what's the problem," Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe! You know you that you can't do this," Piper said raising her tone, "Your child will be the daughter of a charmed one and if that isn't powerful then I don't know what is. So that makes you and your future daughter at risk. It's decided. You can't fight this demon."

"Piper! Claire in my vision might be a young girl and if we don't vanquish this demon then we don't know what could happen to her," Phoebe said, " Piper we have to do something."

Author's note: Please review! What do u think should happen next? Email me at 


	3. Back and Better Than Ever

"What are you doing?"Leo asked ass Piper frantically placed crystals around the house.

"Protecting our kids," Piper replied said as he followed her around the house.

"Phoebe had a premonition," piper said now facing him,"There's a demon who preys on powerful young witches."

"So you think they're after the boys?"Leo expressed with a worried look.

"I don't know," Piper sighed, "Phoebe thinks he's after someone named Claire, but he could get the boys too. I know Wyatt and Chris are powerful, but..." Piper said as she collapsed on the couch.

"Look Piper, the boys will be just fine," Leo said trying to comfort her, "you are just a little stressed with training Billy and keeping up with demons."

"I think you're right," Piper said

"I'm supposed to be right," Leo responded with a smirk, "After all, I was an angel."

"That's why your so perfect," Piper said, but they were interrupted by Billy screaming and tumbling down the stairs. Soon after a demon appeared chasing her.

"DAGGER!" Paige shouted and in a white shimmering light a shining dagger reappeared in her hand as she threw it at the demon. He went up in flame as he vanquished.

"Is everyone OK," Piper said surrendering her seat on the couch and rushing over to Billy.

"Yeah, I think I'm OK," Billy said.

"Does this look OK to you," Paige said touching a gaping wound as Billy yelped.

"I'll be OK," Billy said struggling to her feet, "Where's the first aid kit?"

"In the kitchen cabinet," Piper said helping Billy down the stairs.

"What happened?" Leo asked Paige.

"Just another low-level demon," Paige responded.

"What did he want," Leo asked.

"I don't really know," Paige said, "Billy was procticing magic and he just shimmered in."

"Maybe he was working for a higher-level demon," Leo inquired.

"Maybe, but something seems a little fishy," Paige said as Piper and Billy reentered the room.

"What's fishy?" Piper asked.

"That demon," Paige said, " I don't know what he wanted. He just shimmered in. When he saw us he seemed confused."

"Maybe he didn't hear," Piper said.

"Hear what?" Paige said a little confused and worried about Piper's mental health, because she certainly didn't hear anything.

"That we're back and better than ever," Piper said.

"That's what I'm talking about," Paige said now very enthusiastic. Suddenly the door swung open drawing everyone's attention.

"Hey you guy. So, what's going on? That's nice. Ok gotta go," Phoebe said quickly as she rushed up the stairs.

"Well, hi to you, too," Piper said, "Phoebe? Phoebe!"

"What," Phoebe said as she spun around.

"Where are you going," Piper asked.

"To the book,"

"For what," Piper said.

"To find a protection spell," Phoebe said, "I was thinking about what you said about putting my child at risk."

"Well good. At least you are thinking about your future, but I already put one on you and the boys," Piper said coming back down the stairs.

"Thanks, Piper," Phoebe said, "Hey, what happened to Billy?" Everyone laughed. Phoebe had been rushing so she didn't notice anything going on around her.

A/N: I need and I mean NEED 5 reviews in order to post a new chapter and the next chapter is better than all the others so Please review.


	4. He's back again

A/N: sorry it took so long but this is my holiday gift to everyone. everything in intalics is phoebe's vision. R/R

So, eight months passed and nothing exciting happened except a couple of demons, but what's new about that? Phoebe was coming home today with her beautiful newborn baby girl, Claire. The moment she entered the house everyone was anxiois to see the new witch. As phoebe came in the door, Piper was the first to run over.

"Let me see her," Piper said, "Awww. She's so adorable. What did you name her?"

"Claire," Phoebe said with almost a light in her eye as she stared at the baby affectionately, "It's not exactly a 'P', but I think it suits her.

"She is so cute," Billy said eyeing the little baby girl.

"Hey, let me see my neice," Paige said picking up Claire. Phoebe handed her over and leaned on the table in the hallway which suddenly flashed her into the same vision she had eight months ago only this time every thing was more detailed.

_She saw a beutiful little girl with brunette hair running down an alleyway (That must be Claire she thought her daughter) Dex was looking for her and calling her name over and over again. There was that same demon with the scar on his eye. He grabbed Dex and put his horrifying fingernails to Dex's throat and said "Where's Claire?" But this time Dex responded, "You'll have to kill me first". Next a figure appeared from the shadows, "Now, Why would we want to do something like that."_

Phoebe gasped as she relized who the figure in the shadows was.

"Phoebe? Are you OK," It was Piper. She stared at her little sister some what concerned.

"I'm fine," Phoebe said a littled dazed and not quite sure what was going on around her but maintained her composure. The baby started to cry like a banshee.

"Let me take her from you, Mom," Dex said said as Phoebe surrendered the baby. He kissed Phoebe lightly on her forehead and proceeded up stairs.

"I think she needs a change," Phoebe shouted behind him.

"Now that Dex is gone, are you going to tell me whats going on? Piper said, " And I know you had a vision so don't play dumb with me."

"I had the same vision with Claire and Dex and the Demon with the scar again," Phoebe said.

"Oh, no not this again," Paige said. The sisters tried their hardest to find this demon but every road was a dead end.

"Don't 'Oh no' me," Phoebe sassed, "Besides, there was another person in my vision and I don't think anyone is going to like what I saw, plus the I saw Claire and guess what, your neice was the star of my vision."

"OK, Ok I'm listening," Paige said slightly annoyed, "Who is this mystery guy in your vision."

Then, the doorbell rang suprising everyone and cutting Phoebe off as she was about to speak.

"Hold on Phoebs. I'll get that," Piper said turning to answer the door. When she did she found a tall man with dark hair.

"Hello, girls. Nice to see you," He said causally as Phoebe revealed the mystery guy in her vision who happened to be standing in the door:

"Cole"


	5. Not Welcomed

"What!" Paige said, "He was in your vision?"

"Um . . . I'm a little in the dark here. I was just . . ." Cole stopped in mid-sentence as a result of Piper freezing him.

"Continue, Please," Piper said turning back to Phoebe, "I want to hear all about your vision."

"Phoebe!" Dex yelled

Phoebe sighed as she called back, "Honey, Stay up there with the baby"

"Is everything OK?"

"Just fine"

"I'm listening" Piper said impaciently

"Everything was the same only I saw more. I mean after the demon asked Dex about Claire, he said, 'You'll have to kill me first.' and then Cole stepped out of the shadows and said 'Why would we want to do that.'" Phoebe said mocking their voices as she relived the vision. She walked into and sat down in the living room.

"Uh, is it safe to leave Cole on the porch like this," Paige said eyeing him suspicisously.

"Just orb him Paige," Piper expressed plopping down on the couch with her head in her hands as if she could no longer bear the weight of her head. Piper was trying to take this all in but it was too much.

"What do you think we should do, Leo?" Piper said looking for advice somewhere.

"First, we need to see where he's been and what he wants," Leo said suspiciously, "Piper, unfreeze him and I mean unfreeze. Don't blow him up."

"Hey, its not my fault if I have an 'accident'."

"Piper," Leo said in a tone that made him sound like a father.

"Fine, I'll do it."

". . . stopping by . . . hey wait. . . god, Piper, did you freeze me again? And who's the new girl?" Cole said referring to Billie.

"Cole, why are you here?" Phoebe said.

"I was just dropping by,"

"No, Dont give me that crap, Cole" Piper exploded.

"Fine. I'll just leave if I'm not welcome," Cole said as he shimmered away.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Billie demanded.

"Paige," Piper said motioning towards Billie. She didn't feel like explaing this long story.

"Cole is a demon, well, Phoebe's ex-husband demon," Paige said.

"Hold on, wait. Phoebe married a . . . a demon?" Billie uttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, well he's very powerful and yatha yatha and we vanquished him . . . twice," Paige said.

"OK and why is he back now," Billie said sitting down.

"Thats what I'm trying to figure out," Piper said blandly.

"Phoebe?" Dex yelled.

"Ohh. I don't have time for this," Phoebe said as she ran up stairs.

"Does Dex know about this Cole guy?" Billie wondered.

"No, I mean, he probably will now but he doesn't know Phoebe's been married before." Paige said.

Meanwhile upstairs . . .

Phoebe helped Dex change the baby. She wondered why Cole was back and what he wanted with the baby. _I swear if he touches one hair on this baby's head I'll vanquish him, bring him back and vanquish him again. _ Phoebe thought to herself. Phoebe frantically rushed around the room, pacing back and forth. Until Dex abruptly stopped her by pulling her into a seat.

"Phoebe! Calm down. What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, I mean its something but its nothing."

"Phebe, What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I need to talk to my sister before I tell you anything."

"Are you keeping secrets from me? If its anything magical, you know I can handle it."

"Look, I have a lot on my mind and now I have to take care of the baby so I dont need you hassling me, Cole"

Phoebe knew she said the wrong thing as soon as it came out of her mouth. With a look of shock and disbelief, Dex dropped the baby bottle he had been holding and walked out the door without a single word.


End file.
